Project Summary/Abstract We know little about how transgender adolescents and their parents perceive and experience transgender adolescents' gender identity development, minority stress, and the parent-adolescent stress and support factors related to adolescent psychological functioning (i.e. psychological distress, self-image). Transgender adolescents face minority stressors related to discrimination, stigma and inadequate social support received as they navigate their transgender identity development across multiple social environments. Additionally, parent- adolescent stress (hereafter referred to as dyadic stress) and parent-support processes can contribute to psychological functioning for all adolescents, and particularly for transgender adolescents navigating their gender identity development during adolescence. The proposed mixed-method study will use a dyadic approach to explore transgender adolescent and parent perspectives of adolescent minority stress and adolescent-parent stress and support processes and assess correlations with adolescent psychological functioning. To harness the full potential of dyadic data collection, the perspectives of transgender adolescents and their parents will be captured independently and simultaneously using a Life History Calendar qualitative interview approach and quantitative survey of parent support and adolescent psychological functioning. Specifically, this study aims to: (1) describe gender minority adolescents' stressors and parental support from both the adolescent and parent perspectives and identify dyadic stressors experienced by adolescent and parent; (2) identify specific areas of overlap and discordance between adolescent and parent regarding stress and support related to adolescent gender identity and expression; and (3) assess the relationships of minority stress, dyadic stress, parental support and adolescents' psychological functioning. Evidence from the present pilot study will contribute to future studies by: (1) using minority and parent- adolescent support and stress constructs to inform a theoretical model specific to transgender adolescents and their parents; (2) providing evidence to understand benefits of involving parents within transgender specific research and behavioral health interventions; (3) identifying how social justice oriented policy can promote well-being for transgender adolescents and families.